Talk:Frieza
But unlike most of the characters current Frieza is dead and is likely to stay that way for a while Darkmon cns (talk) 20:37, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Then, remember to add "This ability was lost after episode here" in the other profiles. 1 sign your posts 2 it's not prominent enough with any other character we have right now to add. Darkmon cns (talk) 18:51, June 30, 2017 (UTC) If it's not important enough to the others, it shouldn't be important enough for Frieza. Cell is dead, Raditz is dead, Nappa is dead, etc. Giving this ability to Frieza but not to all of those would be biased, and the fact that they didn't play a major role after death like Frieza is playing, is irrelevant, since it doesn't change the fact that they are dead, or have been dead at some point, so, they should have this ability. 1 it's not irrelevant they have never played a role after dying we have never seen them in the dead state you would essentially be asking me to add a key for a single power well Frieza in his true Golden State has only ever used it will dead. 2 seriously why aren't you signing your post? It says right above the editor how to do it and that you should Darkmon cns (talk) 20:29, June 30, 2017 (UTC) "and the fact that they didn't play a major role after death like Frieza is playing, is irrelevant, since it doesn't change the fact that they are dead, or have been dead at some point, so, they should have this ability." You're supposed to read the comment before responding, plus, I have no idea where you got "add a key for a single power" from, if Frieza deserves to have that power, everyone else in the verse who died also deserves to have that power, since Frieza's situation is no different from any of them. 1 I did read it but the simple fact is we never see them they never do anything after they die their situation is very different Frieza comes back and has a major role well dead we don't just give a character type 7 immortality because they have the deceased category they have to have some significant role well dead which only Frieza has 2 why aren't you signing your posts? Seriously just do it you have been clicking the add topic button right? You've been clicking the edit button haven't you? You're supposed to click the add topic button click that next time. Darkmon cns (talk) 20:49, June 30, 2017 (UTC) It is irrelevant if they were seen doing it or not, if there's proof that they have this power, they will have the power, that's it. For example, not every single Saint Seiya character was seen atomizing or regenerating, but it was stated that every single cosmo user can do those two thing, so, they all get the ability. There's no reason not to give them an ability that they should logically have, it doesn't matter if they appeared using it or not. Not to mention that Dragon Ball seems not ot know how their afterlife works, since it was stated multiple times that you can't die twice, but Goku also said that you can die twice, and it will make you vanish, plus, as I said, if you want to add it to Frieza, we will have to add to every single other character who's ghost has appeared in the franchise, or else it would be biased, we are not allowed to simple add it to one and not ot the other when all of them should have it in-universe, because that's what happens when you go to the afterlife in Dragon Ball, so either add it, or take it out, or else you'll just be messing this page up. That's not the point we're not supposed to give people type 7 immortality just because there killed off in the series unless they have some kind of relatively prominent role afterwards otherwise we would have to do the same with every verse that has evidence of an afterlife Frieza has a prominent role well dead most characters don't. But seriously but and please respond to this one this time seriously please are you clicking the edit button or the add topic button? Because you're supposed to press the add topic button it will explain to you how to sign your post. Darkmon cns (talk) 21:07, June 30, 2017 (UTC) No, you don't need to have an important role to have a power, as long as you appeared as an undead, you can have Immortality Type 7, and a lot of characters were shown in the afterlife at some point in the anime, so, they should have this power, it's not my fault, watch the anime, and if they were revived later, just add "This ability was lost after episode here", so, as I said, either add it or take it out, there's literally no reason not to. Paulo.junior.969 (talk) 21:15, June 30, 2017 (UTC) What part of we are not supposed to give immortality type 7 unless they have a roll while they are dead do you not understand? It's one of the rules we adapted from the versus battle Wiki that don't change unless we discuss them Thank you for signing your post Darkmon cns (talk) 21:18, June 30, 2017 (UTC) If you're undead, you have Type 7 Immortality, those character were shown in a undead state on-screen, and being important to the plot has literally nothing to do with having or not having an ability, any question? Paulo.junior.969 (talk) 21:21, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but there's a rule against doing that any questions? Darkmon cns (talk) 21:22, June 30, 2017 (UTC) There's a rule that says that only relevant character can have abilities? That's a really strange rule. Paulo.junior.969 (talk) 21:25, June 30, 2017 (UTC) No there's a rule that says not to give characters type 7 immortality just for dieing at some point they have to have a role in the plot well dead to get type 7 immortality. Darkmon cns (talk) 21:33, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Ok, where is it? I read the entire Editing Rules page and it isn't there. Paulo.junior.969 (talk) 21:34, June 30, 2017 (UTC)